


An Alternative Story

by orphan_account



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And convinces creature to come work with him, Anyway yeah, Frankenstein's creature falls in love the sec robert is nice to him, I AM UNSTOPPABLE, M/M, READ THIS AND CRY AT HOW WHOLESOME IT IS, Robert names him Adam, Robert stops creature from killing himself, THIS IS THE GOTH LIT CHATS FAULT, for a chance at redemption, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Why would I believe such an offer, oh mighty captain? What proves you to be anything different from thine own creator?” The tone was jaded, yet hiding something in it that Robert wanted to unveil layer by layer, something that sparked the innate curiosity in Robert’s heart.





	An Alternative Story

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen.  
> They're soft  
> Blame goth lit discord for enabling me, I came up with this au at 4am yesterday

Robert could only stare speechless as that tall form abandoned ship, back into unforgivable snow and slicing wind. He could barely sort through the slurry of emotions whipping through him, barely identifying one before another took his breath away. The only thing he could truly understand was the burning need to stop the man quickly disappearing from his sight. 

Quickly grabbing his cloak off of his desk, Robert set off, crawling through the open window and flinging himself towards the icy ground. He barely noticed his knees hitting the thick snow, terrified to break contact with the small figure in the distance.

He had to stop him! Robert would never forgive himself if he allowed something to happen to the perfection he had seen. At this thought he scrambled to his feet, beginning to sprint through the slush and ignoring the shouts of crew members that saw him take chase. The frigid air burned his throat but he carried on, running faster and faster the closer he came to Frankenstein’s creation. 

It was only when the man turned to stare at him that Robert slowed, coming to a stop in front of him. They stared, gazing into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity.  
“And what brings you to me, captain?” was the choked question that broke the silence between them. The creature’s voice was a deep velvet, something smooth and sorrowful, and shivers not caused by snow trailed down Robert’s spine.

“I can’t let you do it,” was Robert’s response, almost lost in the wind. “I cannot allow you to kill yourself, it would be the destruction of something too perfect for the Earth to lose.” 

Ignoring the scoff of disbelief, and the arched brow the man gave him, Robert steadfastly continued. “Come back with me!” He exclaimed, “Come back and we can create a new life for you! Something far from the horrors of Geneva and Ingolstadt, something warm and adventurous!”

The shocked look upon the creature’s handsome face broke Robert’s heart, had no one really ever showed decency to such a noble thing? The response to his hopeful demand only confirmed this suspicion, and proved to Robert that he must help him in anyway he was allowed. 

“Why would I believe such an offer, oh mighty captain? What proves you to be anything different from thine own creator?” The tone was jaded, yet hiding something in it that Robert wanted to unveil layer by layer, something that sparked the innate curiosity in Robert’s heart.

“Why would I lie, divine being?” was Robert’s strongly voiced reply, “Why would I lie, knowing thy story as I do, and the struggles birthed from it?” Not receiving a response besides flared nostrils, he gained confidence and continued. 

“Do not force me on my knees, for I shall fall if I must. I entreat you again, join me on my journey so we may become brethren in arms and in heart.” Robert shifted his feet as he said this, fully prepared to drop to the tundra below and plead if it meant the creature’s safety. Nothing else seemed to matter at that moment, life far away as he stared. 

Nodding at the silence that suffocated the both of them, Robert slowly began his kneal, before being stopped by a long, slender palm laying gently on his shoulder. He stared up at the man’s face, confusion written plain on his own.

“Do not dishonor thyself in such a way, captain, I have heard honesty in your voice that I have not faced before.” The creature before him seemed to steele himself before continuing, breathing deeply. “I shall come with you as long as you answer an inquiry of my own.”

“And what is this inquiry then, I shall answer any you ask of me.”

The question came with a sense of forced calm, an attempt at defensiveness not needed. “Why offer me such kindness, if thou hast heard mine own story and knows the horrors of these hands?”

Robert smiled slightly at this, answering with an ease that shocked the creature, “I offer it from my heart for that exact reason, my dear, you have been lost adrift in this cold world, and I only wish for you to gain your wings and fly.” 

With that stated, he grabbed the creature’s cool palm in his own gloved one, and began an easy pacing towards the ship visible in the distance. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wretch could only follow silently as they strode towards the ship, and obediently held the captain’s hand as he aided him up the steep ramp to the boat. He had never been offered such care before, and the feeling of the human’s hand in his own was foreign and comforting all at once. As Robert led him to an empty portion of the deck, all the while bellowing commands that the crew members scrambled to obey, he noticed the sailor did not move to separate their small connection.

He stood quietly as the captain turned towards him. “I would offer my quarters to you at once, dearest,” the other began, not seeming to notice the small gasp he let out at the pet name, “but I am afraid, and positive you recollect, that your unfortunate creator has perished.”

The gentle reminder made him draw another sharp breath, the realization of Victor’s untimely death still fresh and ragged in his mind. He tried to ignore the tumultuous fervor inside of him, anger and grief battling for the throne of his mind.

Some part of this internal struggle must’ve shown on his pale face, for Robert’s own changed, a look of concern and a wish to help obvious in his dark eyes and brow. 

“If you wish to never see that man again, then so be it.” Robert told him quietly, as to not allow the other members to hear, “He can be given a funeral and you never need be in the same room, but to prepare I must know.” He stared worriedly at the wretch, praying he had not upset him in his hour of despair. 

They stood there, fingers still entwined, for several moments. The wretch attempting to guide himself through the chaos within, and Robert patiently waiting in the outside world for the moment the creature felt safe enough to reveal his opinion. After the slow silence dwelled on, the creature softly spoke.

“I think it would be to the best interest of us all if I do not gaze upon the creator.” His gaze shifted against the planks underneath them as he spoke, refusing to look at Robert’s expressive face. 

“I believe my ideals towards him would offend the sensibilities of this ship, and fear my reaction towards his soulless form.”

Robert could only nod at this, throat tightening with the grief he felt for the man before him. He could see in the amber depths of the others eyes the genuine sorrow of an abandoned child, and felt a flare of anger burst at his dearest friend for abandoning this majestic creature. 

“Anything you require, my sweet, just allow me and my own men the time needed to remove this unfortunate man and you shall be permitted as much rest as you wish”

With this said, Robert patted the other’s arms reassuringly, before smiling reassuringly and moving towards the crewmen bustling around on deck. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night was a mournful one, with the wind screaming and snow struggling to suffocate the flat, quiet world Robert had grown used too. The night had trickled in once more, and gone was the strange bright sun that never seemed to take rest. It was refreshing, yet he could not find joy in it. 

His close friend was dead, one of his first and ultimately one of his last. Victor Frankenstein had lived a life of secrecy, tainting his own name in black, and yet. Robert mourned, and it was harsh and painful. He wished he did not have too, wished he could slink back to his bedroom with the morbid being who rested there, wished to comfort him and bring a light back to those dull eyes. 

Instead, he stood silently with the others, staring at the small figure in the water as it descended into the ice. They could only pray no siren or unholy being mauled the body, and that Victor’s anguished soul was finally at rest with his family. With those thoughts weighing down his mind, Robert turned slightly, unwilling to keep staring at the dismal sight.

As he turned, Robert caught something in the corner of his eye, a figure cloaked in heavy fabrics, barely visible from where he peered around the entrance to Robert’s own cabin. However, when Robert turned back to get a closer look, the figure was gone, and the opening was empty. Feeling uneasy, he could not shake off the strange anxiety that gripped his system, something guttural and breathtaking. He could barely find the willpower to continue standing, waiting for Victor’s laden body to drown forevermore in his watery casket. 

He knew all too well who that was, and wished to abandon the innate propriety of his English upbringing. Robert wanted to take the other in his arms, and mourn with him. Some might react with horror at these strange, romantic affections, but Robert was first and foremost one with the sea. The sea was mighty, and knew what she wanted, and no one dared question her for that, just as no one close would dare question Robert for his own interests.

And with that knowledge gained, Victor Frankenstein’s body became lost in the waves, leaving only two remaining to comfort each other in their strange and relieved grief. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wretch felt salt stinging his eyes, and a weight on his chest, and could not comprehend why. Victor Frankenstein, damned his name, brought only pain to his short life, and yet it felt as if he had just lost his own father. It hurt, and he hated the reason why.

Absorbed in this distress, he barely acknowledged the footsteps outside the cabin, already comfortable with the fact that nobody would dare enter besides Robert. He stayed, head down, in his original position as the door opened and Robert came close to him, only flinching when he felt a calloused hand rest against his own. 

Robert had crouched in front of him, bending his head in order to see his face. It was strange, the wretch thought to himself, having somebody want to gaze at your visage. It was with this thought that Robert broke the heady silence between them, something dark and smooth, like chocolate, deepening both his eye and voice. 

“I saw you, dearest, peeking out like snake from beneath underbrush,” the wretch smiled at that, he had a certain fondness for reptiles.

“I know you did not want the others to see your reaction, for fear of their own, but would you like to go about now that they are in slumber?”

With that question asked, the wretch’s smile dropped, did he truly want to pay respects to such as man as Victor Frankenstein? Unable to answer Robert’s inquiry, he tugged the cloak tighter around his body, masking his face in it’s fur and sinking in on himself. He could see the way it made Robert frown, and how the sadness made his brow crinkle, but he could not bring himself to bare his thoughts. 

Robert sighed, seeing how the elegant man had quickly hidden back inside his defensive shell, before nodding. 

“If you wish, we only need step out for breath. The body is gone, and you shouldn’t force yourself to pay respects to someone who brought such suffering upon you.”

If the room had not been as still, and silent as it was, Robert might not have heard the fearful question.

“Why? He bared his soul to you, and you were brothers in heart. Why offer me such a privilege, knowing how beastly I am?”

“Why indeed,” was his answer, one they both needed to hear, “Why, the same reason I have already said. He has wronged you countless times, and though blood may be on your hands, he was just as much guilty of its gore.” Tilting his head at the wretch, he continued. “Justice is unneeded when the one convicted is regretful, and repentant. You deserve a chance to enjoy life, and feel it’s breath against your bare face.”

With that, Robert stood up and offered his hand for the third time that day to the beast. The wretch gratefully took it in his own, appreciating weakly its small form compared to his own, before he stood and followed the smaller man out to the main deck. 

Just as Robert had said, the entire ship was cleared, everyone deeply asleep after their day of toil against sleet and salty water. They stepped quietly to the border, looking into the glassy sheets of ice that surrounded them. The wind howled like an animal, and the wretch couldn’t help but notice the way it tousled Robert’s hair.

The feelings this strange man brought forth in him, they were beyond description in intensity, and took his very breath away. It brought blood to his face, and made his hands tremble whenever he smiled at him, and the simple contact from their hands made his heart race with adrenaline. 

Robert was the first human to truly show him sincere kindness, not perturbed by his stiff mannerisms or unnatural presence. He had aided him, given him warmth and shelter, food, and now he was offering companionship. The wretch could feel his tears bubbling up once again, but he was unable to stop their flow in the wake of such experiences. 

He shuddered at in the wake of them, gently sobbing as they trickled down his face and overwhelmed his senses. He saw Robert turn in concern, and heard his questions on health and wellness, but was unable to articulate any sort of answer. His tongue felt thick and his throat swollen, and he could only stare as the sailor before him came closer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robert would never admit to freezing in the moment, but when he turned after hearing a small noise from the creature beside him, he could only stare for several seconds. The sight before him was that of holy mourning, something hidden from the world for years, and now revealed only to him. It was beautiful.

Adam struggling to speak was what broke him from this stupor, and he stepped closer, uttering, in a small voice he had never used before, something simple but world shattering.

“Darling, you’ve been far too brave for too long, crying is nothing to be ashamed of. Let me help you.”

With that said, he watched as dark lidded eyes closed, and the sobbing man nodded. Robert slowly stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around the other’s torso when he leaned down and laid his head on Robert’s shoulder. They stood there for as long as it took, until the slender figure stopped trembling, and the tears slowly ran out. An entire life’s worth of emotion finally expressed.

Robert slowly stroked the other’s hair, watching as he sniffled and crooned quietly. As he went to speak, he was his with a flash of inspiration. A way to exit an old life and enter a new, he supposed. 

“My sweet, I fear you do not have a name, and that is perhaps one of the largest injustices done against you.”

Feeling the man hum in affirmation and curiosity, too exhausted to verbalize, he continued.

“As my lovely ship is aptly named Eve, I wish to call you Adam. Is that an acceptable endearment?”

He felt Adam rise up slowly, looking at him with disbelief and awe. 

“You would truly gift me with a name?”

The question was soft, and quickly followed by another, “Not only that, but you wish to name me to coincide with your life’s work, me? The wretch who caused such stress upon you?”

Robert frowned at that, placing his hand against the others cheek, and raising a brow in interest at the immediate flush it caused. 

“You are not a wretch, my dearest Adam, far from it.”

Looking into the others’ whiskey eyes, he continued confidently, voice sharp and strong. 

“You are thy Adam, just as my home is thy Eve. Everyone needs their opposite, and I have truly found my own.”


End file.
